Unknown Card
by YusukeUrameshiVegeta
Summary: Allen Chere is a SeeD in training. But his past is unknown to the other Fated Children, what does his past hide and how will it effect them. Part 1 of 3 of the Unknown Card Series. Also the first story I wrote. Slightly AU!
1. The New Trainee

Chapter 1 – The New Trainee

A message comes across the intercom "SeeD Testing Starts Today, Last Time for Registration is 1500 Hours." Seifer just quietly walks down the hall as he looks over the nice mission objective and thoughts crossed his mind: This is the first time we have used fake missions to test SeeDs, I hope Squall is right about doing this, and why do I have to be the bad guy again. I am supposed to meet Quests and Rinoa at 1300 hours to do get the exact directions.

Seifer kept walking as he soon passed a new student he had never seen before and he always made it his mission to test each new student in combat in the Training Grounds. Seifer just watched the young man keep walking, not paying attention to any one else as Seifer gets an idea. "Hey kid" Seifer yells as the young man turns around, "meet me in the Training Grounds in 30 minutes, that's an order." He simply watched the young man turn around and walk off, as Irvine who had been watching walks up to him. "Hey Seifer, do you have to fight everyone?" Says Irvine.

"Well I haven't seen him around here, and all new recruits are suppose to fight me." says Seifer. Irvine simply shakes his head and says "Well that guy has been here since the defeat of Ultimecia, from my understanding he arrived at the same time she was defeated." Seifer looks up, thinks for a minute then comments "Don't you think that is alittle weird, for the guy to SHOW up at the exact time of the defeat of Ultimecia? But he was wearing a SeeD tryout outfit, why?

Irvine blinks then looks at Seifer and says "Maybe because he is going to try to become a SeeD?" Seifer shakes his head before opening his mouth "But you have to go through 4 years of training, unless you get special permission from the headmaster." Irvine looks at Seifer, laughing abit, "Maybe you should go speak to him then, I must get going, we have a test to plan, see you on the field." Irvine tips his hat to Seifer before walking off. Seifer simply shakes his head before checking his watch and seeing it was almost time to meet the new guy in the Training Grounds.

Seifer simply gets on the elevator going down, then it stops and he steps out walking toward the Training Grounds. As he walks there he decides after the fight to go speak with the Headmaster about this new guy and why he was given special permission. Seifer simply enters the training ground, spotting the new guy leaning up against the wall, as Seifer draws out his Gunblade, "Come on Kid let's see what you got." Seifer smiles at this remark

The young guy says nothing, but simply pulls out a Gunblade also with a similar look to Squall's Lionheart Gunblade. Seifer notices it and then charges the young man hoping to keep him off guard, but as soon as Seifer goes to swing, the young man disappears and then reappearing behind Seifer swinging his blade toward Seifer, who quickly dodges it. Seifer looks at the young man while thinking: Damn, either he's fast or he knows good magic, looks like I may have to get serious.

Seifer simply holds his hand out as a small glow starts to appear in it, but before he could get his limit break off the young man gets in front of him, using his blade to knock Seifer's blade away, then puts his knee into Seifer's stomach and his fist into his jaw, knocking him into the ground, causing him to slide abit. As Seifer laid on the ground, he could feel his blood running as he breathed heavily, not even Squall had managed to do what this guy was doing, and he wasn't even winded.

Seifer slowly got up, pulling his blade back charging the guy as the young man smirked, appearing behind Seifer and striking a blow to the back of his head, knocking him out cold. When Seifer finally came too he noticed he was in the hall to the Training Grounds with Quistis and Zell standing over him. "Are you ok Seifer?" Quistis asked. "Does he look ok? Looks like the monsters ganged on him and paid him back for his beating them up." Zell said laughing abit.

"The….kid….did this…." Seifer manages to get out, as they look at him. "I think we should get him to the infirmary Zell, help me get him there." Quistis said while helping Seifer up, "Yeah Yeah" Zell snickered while helping Quistis take Seifer to the infirmary, as they slowly made there way news got around the Garden fast that Seifer had been over ran by monsters. As they got Seifer to the infirmary, Quistis and Zell start discussing what could have done this to him as a page comes over the intercom "Quistis and Zell please report to the headmaster's office!" They simply look at each other nodding, as they leave Seifer in the Doctor's care and they head toward the headmaster's office.


	2. Meeting with Headmaster

Chapter 2 – Meeting with Headmaster

Quistis and Zell got on the elevator that led to the Headmaster's office, as it slowly started it's way up Quistis looked over to Zell asking him "Do you have any idea what did that to Seifer? It wasn't a monster, because they would have killed him." Zell simply nods, "I thought so too, but who besides Squall could defeat Seifer in a fight, no one in Garden is able to defeat him." Quistis nodded in agreement, "Your right Seifer is only been beaten by Squall but it seems whoever beat him today might be stronger then Squall. I believe we should inform both the Headmaster and Squall."

The elevator slowly stopped as the door opened up allowing them to step out into the Headmaster's office. They walked up to the Headmaster's desk greeting him, but before he could say anything else Quistis spoke up, "Headmaster we need to discuss Seifer." Cid looks at Quistis, asking softly "Is that anything new? What type of trouble is he in now?" Quistis just looked down, before saying "Seifer is laying in the infirmary Cid, he's hurt pretty bad. We found him laying outside of the Training Grounds barely knowing where he was." Cid just nodded slowly before replying back, "Well let me page Squall and we will see what he has to say."

Cid walks over to his desk and presses a button on the desk then starts to speak "Squall please report to the Headmaster's office at once." Cid just hit the button again cut off the intercom as they waited for Squall to show up. Minutes passed as they could hear the elevator go down and slowly make its way back up as Squall slowly stepped out the elevator followed by Rinoa. They slowly approached the Headmaster, greeting Quistis and Zell, then Cid. As Squall looked at Cid, he could see something troubling him, then he spoke "You wanted me sir?"

Cid just looked at Squall before sitting back behind his desk and then he says "Squall have you and Seifer sparred today?" Squall slowly shakes his head no, as he looks at Cid puzzled. "Is everything ok sir?" Squall asks slowly, but before he could speak again Cid stops him "Not really, Quistis and Zell found Seifer laying outside of the Training Grounds hurt very badly. They took him to the infirmary and the doctor is fixing him up, but she told me it might be awhile before he wakes up, so he will be unable to help in the SeeD testing today."

Squall looks at Quistis, then Zell, then says "Well sir should we cancel the test since Seifer is hurt?" Cid slowly shook his head, "No sense in canceling the test, but we should keep our eyes open for whoever did this to him. Maybe the test will give us some ideas?" Quistis nodded, "Then we should go with our second test." Zell just looks at them, "And that is?"

Quistis just quietly laughed, "Zell didn't you read the briefing?" Zell shook his head, "No I haven't got a copy of it yet." Rinoa handed Zell a copy of the new plan, "I left the other one in your room, did you ever go by there?" Zell just turns red, then looks down. Quistis smiles, "It's ok Zell, let me explain what we will do. Since Seifer is unable to help us we will request help from Laguna. We will have his soldiers do a mock invasion of the Deep Sea Research Lab, the mission is the removal of all hostile forces from it, should be an easy enough mission for them."

Squall looked at Cid, "And you hope whoever attacked Seifer will show his strength there? If so then I will have a team waiting for him. Two teams to be exact. Quistis, Rinoa, and I will be the first team. The second team will be Zell, Irvine and Selphie. If they can manage defeat us six, then they are good." Cid looked up at Squall, "Are you sure you want to do this? What if whatever it is over powers you six?" Squall smiled abit, "Then I will have the others standing by to help out." Cid nodded, "Then Squall you have my approval to go get everything setup. The test begins in 6 hours, so you might want to get in touch with Laguna and get everything setup, I await to hear the good news."

They all boarded the elevator and rode it down. When it reached the bottom Quistis stepped off and waved to the others, "I will see you all there. I have to get the students ready." Quistis slowly walked over to where the students where gathering and begins to get them all in order as the others proceed to the Deep Sea Research Lab, along with Laguna who has agreed to help them. Quistis checks everyone's registration and grades to make sure they can take the test, as she is informs them they are ready for the students to proceed to the test area. Quistis slowly escorts all eleven students to the Ragnarok.


	3. Defeat of the Best

Chapter 3 – Defeat of the Best

As the Ragnarok made its way toward the Deep Sea Research Lab, Quistis begin explaining the objective to the young people. "The Deep Sea Research Lab has been taken over by a group of Rebel Esthar soldiers. We have been authorized by President Laguna of Esthar to enter the Research Lab and expel the rebels by force. There will be four sets of two and one set of three as teams." She just looked around, matching them up, before smiling. "You three will be with me. Each team has been assigned a SeeD member to accompany them in case they fail the mission. Know that the SeeD member will complete it if you fail." She slowly looked at the three she was with, two girls and a young man the same age as Squall.

She slowly finished the briefing as the Ragnarok landed at the Deep Sea Research Lab. "Everyone move out. " Quistis said slowly, watching all the other teams disappeared and then looking over at the girls who where ready, but the young man, who did not seem to move. "Allen," she said, "Do you not want to take the test? We must go now." He just nodded and stood up, grabbing his Gunblade and following his team down the embank.

After a few hours his team consented of only him and Quistis, she had sent the girls back because they had became very injured because of rare monsters that somehow had made it on the Research Lab. But it was not the fact that they where attacked by Ruby Dragons that worried her, it was the fact Allen had defeated both of them in one hit of his Gunblade. "We should be arriving where we believe their command center is. Stay here while I scout ahead." She said while he nodded and took up a defensive position. Quistis slowly made her way to the setup Command Center finding the others already there waiting on her.

"What took you so long? We have been waiting for 2 hours." Squall said looking at her. But she just looked at him and shook her head, "We where attacked by Ruby Dragons, two of them to be exact." Squall shifted pulling out his Gunblade but she stopped him, "No need they where defeated." Squall looks at her, "You managed to defeat two Ruby Dragons alone?" She slowly shook her head, "No Squall. The young man with me, Allen, took them both out with a single hit." Squall looks shocked, but regains himself, "That's impossible, not even I can do that." Quistis looks at him, "I think Allen is the one who beat Seifer, but we need to test him to find out. Did you bring the others?"

Squall nodded, "Yes. Laguna, Ward, and Kiros are standing by and ready. Why do you ask?" She looks at Squall, "It may take all nine of us to defeat him. We will have to see. I will bring him, you all get ready." She walks off as the others ready for battle.

Allen slowly approached the others standing near the reactor, his black hair blew in the air as his weapon was ready at his side, still stained from the battle with the Ruby Dragons. His blue eyes looked very closely at the six who stood before him as he measured each one of them up, he slowly took his hand and pointed at Squall and said, "Shall we begin? I know you're here to test me." Allen's SeeD uniform seemed to glow a soft blue as he wait for Squall's answer.

Squall simply looked at the young man standing before him, as he drew his Gunblade, the fabled "Lionheart", "If that is what you wish," Squall said before running toward Allen launching multiple attacks. The others simply watched on as their Gunblades met causing sparks to fly every direction, neither seemed to be gaining or losing ground until Allen planted a stern knee into Squall's stomach sending him backwards. Taking that as his cue, Zell threw himself into the fray, sending punch after punch towards Allen, but unable to connect.

Allen watched each one of Zell's punches miss him as he jumped back, spinning his Gunblade around before slamming it into the ground. This shocked Zell temporary which is all Allen needed to mimic Zell's moves and launch them against him. Zell attempted to dodge the attacks but they where too fast as a quick uppercut sent Zell flying ten feet into the air and then landing with a thud against the solid ground, as Allen simply jumped back to his Gunblade, eyeing the others.

Squall by this time had managed to his feet with the help of his Gunblade and Rinoa. Squall looked over at Zell then back to Allen, "You have not defeated us yet," Squall said and with that they all drew there weapons as Zell stood back up. Allen looked at this and a smirk came across his face, as he spoke, "Then give me all you got." After speaking he began to hold his hand out while twirling his Gunblade in the air.

They could see that this would be a major attack and decided it would be best to stop it before it got any further. Squall drew his Gunblade again as he, Rinoa, Quistis, Zell, Selphie, and Irvine charged Allen. Allen watched before a grin came across his face as he disappeared for a second as the others looked around for him. Squall's Gunblade was knocked from his hand as he is kicked in the stomach, causing the wind to be knocked out of him. Then out of no where, Squall is knocked through the solid wall into another room, as he hits the ground and doesn't move.

"I have just begun…" Allen's voice is heard to say as all of a sudden Zell is hit with an uppercut that sends him into the room above them, as it is quiet for a minute until another loud crash is heard when Zell is heard landing next to Squall. The others simply look around watching for the next attack, as Irvine is stripped of his weapon as a fist hits his jaw, sending him sliding across the ground.

"Three down…Three to go…" Allen's voice is heard again to say. Selphie, Rinoa and Quistis now stand back to back as suddenly Rinoa is picked up and tossed into a wall. As she slides down the wall, Allen can be seen picking her back up, tossing her into the air and delivering a kick to her stomach that makes her cry out in pain as she hits the ground. Allen simply smirks at this as he lifts her up again and then time kicks her through the wall causing her to land next to Squall.

Allen slowly begins to laugh as he disappears again as Selphie and Quistis look around for him. "What is wrong? Can't see me? Well…here I am!" Allen laughs as he states that and appears behind Selphie as he knees her in the back, causing her to fall to the ground. He suddenly picks her back up and roundhouses her into a wall, as a loud cracking sound is heard. She then hits the floor and doesn't move.

"And then there was just one. Isn't that right Quistis…" Allen says as he appears in front of her. Quistis looks at him, snapping her weapon towards him as he catches it, ripping it from her hand. She looks at him and calmly states, "You have won, this is enough." Allen laughs at her comment, as she catches a look at his eyes, they are not his normal soft blue eyes, but evil and red. "I say when this is over!" He shouts as he charges her and she barely dodges in time. He begins to open up a flurry of attacks with his Gunblade each one barely missing her, as suddenly he disappears.

Quistis looks around trying to figure out where he has gone to, as all of a sudden Allen appears in front of her. He quickly grabs her by the throat and lifts her up off the ground, as she tries to fight herself free. "You shall join the other weaklings over there." He says, as a simple smirk comes across his face. She begins to fight less and less, as she is unable to breath, slowly being killed. He looks into her soft eyes and suddenly releases his grip dropping her to the ground.

As Quistis lay on the ground hurt from the attack, she could feel herself about to pass out. She tries to stand up one last time, as she suddenly falls to toward the ground, being caught by Allen, as he sets her on the ground gentle, quietly whispering to her "Everything will be alright my Queen." She watches as he stands up and is tackled by Ward as she passes out.


	4. The Unanswered Questions

Chapter 4 – The Unanswered Questions

A few hours later Quistis starts to come too as she looks around slowly noticing she is back in the Garden. As she looks to her left and right, she can see the others laying in the medical room also. Her mind flashed back to the battle, his attacks on her, for some reason where the worse of the attacks that he dished out. She begins to think if he would have honestly killed her.

But she does not have long to think as she sits up, looking around. "How did we get back here?" She thinks, as spots Laguna walking toward her. "How are you feeling?" He asks her, looking abit worried. Quistis just smiles, "Better now, but how did we get here and where is Allen?" she asks.

"Funny thing, we arrived just as he was slowly setting you on the ground. He then threw a weapon at us. After that, Ward charged him and a battle broke out, it took us about 3 hours to finally get the upper hand against him, as he would not leave your body." Laguna says while looking at Quistis.

"What do you mean he wouldn't leave my body?" She asks softly. Laguna looks at her, "Well, he kept saying that we would not take the Queen and that he would give his life to keep us from getting you. We tried to reason with him, but that didn't work. So we where careful about attacking him while he was near you."

"I see, where is he now?" Quistis asks. "Well he is still locked up on the ship with Ward and Kiros guarding him. He is not awake himself either." Laguna replies. "But he did have this..." Laguna slowly hands her Allen's modded Gunblade.

"This Gunblade is as strong as Squall's but seems a lot lighter and faster." Quistis said as she looked it over carefully. "Yeah that seems to be the case, it is also made out of metals that do not even exist yet." Laguna says softly, "Maybe you should return to your room and rest or join everyone for the briefing in about 30 minutes if you feel up to it." He slowly walks out of the room and down the hall to head toward the briefing.

Quistis thought for a minute, and then decided to join the briefing because she wondered what exactly happened after she passed out. She slowly starts heading to the Headmaster's Office, as pieces of the fight replay in her mind. She is still deep in thought when the elevator beeps to let her know she has arrived at the Headmaster's Office.

Everyone slowly looked up and watched as Quistis entered and had a seat, most of them were shocked that she was back up and walking so soon after the battle. "Well now we can get this meeting started," Cid said. "We must first decide who exactly this young man is and what exactly to do with him."

Quistis just sat and listened to them talk about him, that maybe he came across the Time Portal and somehow got stuck back in the past. She just kept listening and soon zoned out, as the battle played out in her head. She just kept remembering the part of him laying her down softly and turning back to the others and saying something about protecting the Queen.

Squall looked at Quistis and saw how she was zoned out then he turned to her and said, "Quistis is everything ok?" Quistis just looked at Squall and replied, "No, when I looked into his eyes at first I saw hate and destruction, but when I looked the second time, I saw love and care. When he was fighting you guys he did nothing more then what was needed. Something is unique about him, but what..."

Zell just eyed Quistis for a minute before speaking, "Maybe you should talk to him. I heard that he is starting to come too." Squall just looked at Zell, "Do you think that is a wise idea? What about you Cid?" Squall's turns to look at Cid. "Well, that is up to Quistis really, we could use the information he will give her, but it is not right to force her to go talk to him," Cid said quietly.

Quistis slowly stood up and nodded, "I will go speak to him right now." She slowly left the room and got on the elevator heading down. She couldn't believe she was going to go talk to the person who almost killed her, but she felt something in her heart she had never fully felt before. As she slowly made her way to the holding center, she remembered him from class, always there before class starts, talking to her, bringing her apples and gifts.

She always would tell him Thank you, but that she couldn't accept them. He would just smile and leave them on her desk and walk away slowly, there was something about his eyes. She remembered what happened about 4 months after they returned from the future.

There was a mission she was on alone. She remembered running for her life after she walked into an ambush, but something came out of no where and saved her life, she only caught the look of the eyes before she passed out and woke back up in Garden, but she is sure that those where the same eyes she saw from Allen earlier. She never knew how she got back to the Garden that day, all anyone knew is a cloaked figure brought her into the Garden and to the doctor before disappearing.

Quistis slowly walked outside and toward the ship, as she thought about what she would say to him. Questions ran through her head but she knew, they where counting on her to ask the important questions, not questions she wanted answers to. She slowly entered the ship and walked up to the entrance of the holding cell, where Ward was standing guard.

He simply looked at her, then bowed opening up the door to let her enter. She slowly walked by him and said "Thank you," as she entered the holding cell as the door shut. She could see Allen chained to the wall, with a magic barrier keeping him from doing any magic attacks also.

Quistis slowly looks at him, and the only word she can get out is "Why?" He simply looks at her and smiles a bit, "Why what my Queen?" She just snaps at him, "Why do you keep calling me that! Why did you attack so dangerous! Why are you even here?" She keeps snapping at him as he remains quiet, after a few minutes she realizes what she has done and looks down at the ground.

"There is no reason to be upset about your action. You have every right to ask those questions and get answers…" Allen says softly. Quistis looks at him "Then please answer them, for my sake." Allen smiles softly, "I will. To answer your first question, you are my Queen. Maybe not in this reality anymore, but when you killed her, I was thrown from my reality into this one. I knew you were once a SeeD, so that's how I knew where to find you."

Allen kept talking, "I knew you would be here, I knew exactly when to appear on that mission 4 months ago…" Quistis just looked at him before speaking, "Then you're the one who saved me?" Allen simply nodded, "Yes, had I not they would have done things to you. It happened in my reality, I choose to stop it from happening in this one." Quistis eyed him slowly, "I…I…Th..."

Quistis tried to get the words out again, before Allen spoke up, stopping her, "It is ok. I did what was right. You where on a mission to help that poor family and I saw how you wanted the daughter to be able to go to a nice school. Well now she is, thanks to you." Quistis just looked at Allen, "But I didn't do anything. You're the one who made the donation to the family. You're the hidden hand everyone has been talking about!"

Allen just smiled some, "Yes, where I came from evil, hate, and disgust ruled hearts and minds. You became Queen and that began to change and I became your bodyguard." Quistis looked into Allen's eyes and shook her head slowly, "That's not the only thing, you fell in love didn't you?" Allen looked down at the ground, "Yes I did, but it doesn't matter, I could not allow you to return it even if you wanted. That would have given you a weakness that the evilness could use. But when you and your team beat her, my reality shattered for unknown reasons, but for some reason I still existed. I wondered the Time Plane for years, until I ran into Squall and Rinoa."

Quistis just kept looking at him, "You ran into them?" Allen spoke back up, "Well I saw them and I knew if that they where alive, then I could find you and save you. So I easily entered the Garden and took the SeeD tests passing them all perfectly." Quistis laughed some before speaking, "I guess we spoke of the tests?" Allen nodded slowly, "Yes that's how I knew about the mission and the test answers. I know what will happen next too." Allen smiled softly at her, "And I want you to know I do not blame you, serving and protecting you has been one of my greatest honors."

Quistis simply looked at him, "What do you mean?" Allen looked into her eyes, "They plan to execute me. It is ok, my Queen. I don't belong here." There is a small knocking on the door, as it slowly opens. Allen looks at Quistis one last time "Before they do it, I just want you to know that I do love you and always have." He smiled softly at her for a second, and then his eyes shifted to the door as 4 armed guards walk in and then carry him with the magic barrier on him as Squall walks into the room after they take him out.

Quistis looked at Squall, "Where are they taking him?" Squall just looked at the ground before answering "They are taking him to the cave. He is to be executed by summoning a GF to do it." A horrible look came across Quistis's face as she yelled "They aren't really going to do that are they?" Squall just looked at her "He tried to kill you, don't feel sorry for him. He is being punished." Quistis just ran toward the door, pushing Squall out of the way as she ran for the exit of the ship.

She ran until she reached the woods then stopped. She didn't understand why she cared if they executed him, he had almost killed her. But his eyes when they met hers made her heart feel something she has never felt before. She remembered when he saved her life, how he was always there to help try and brighten her day. That's when she decided she had to do something to stop them. She remembered about the student's belongs being stored in a huge room in the Garden.


	5. The Escape Plan

Chapter 5 – The Escape Plan

As Quistis quietly entered the Garden and made her way to the storage room, thoughts kept crossing her mind, telling her what she was doing was crazy. She would no longer be a SeeD if she did this but a criminal just like him. She kept looking for the box with his stuff in it, she didn't care if she lost her right and rank as a SeeD, she had to help him and maybe even escape with him.

Quistis came looking through boxes until she came to Allen's box, she slowly opened it and found locked containers, but as soon as she touched one it slowly opened revealing a weapon case. She slowly opened the weapon case and found an exact mimic of her weapon, she slowly picked it up and snapped it a few times and came to a understanding it was a better version of her weapon.

She looked back down to the case and saw a small book. She slowly reached down and picked it up, running her hand over the cover as she realized it had her name on it. She slowly opened it as she saw a picture fall to the ground, she knelt down to pick up the picture and slowly looked at it and was shocked at what she saw. It was a picture of her and the young man at some type of ball. This picture proved to her he was telling the truth.

She looked at the book in her hands and slowly begins to flip through it as she read some posts her other self had made into it. One post read, "We lost 200 men today in an attack by Laguna's forces. Good thing Allen showed up when he did, he pushed them back and captured Laguna. But something troubles him, I have not told him how I feel about him, but I do know how he feels about me. His reasoning is that I should not show feelings toward him as it might be a sign of weakness. I've tried to explain to him that it is not, but he cares for nothing but protecting me at any cost."

She slowly flipped the pages of the book to the second to last entry. "The empire is falling apart, all of the Garden's forces have invaded. Allen has been fighting for 3 days solid to keep them off of the Royal Palace while a spell is being weaved by some magic users. But I fear that it will not last long, Allen has been planning an escape route for me. He has found a way to let us cross over into another reality, which will give us time to regroup. If his idea is successful, it will save the empire, if it isn't, then I know he will protect me to his last breath."

Quistis slowly wiped her eyes as she turned the page to the last entry. "The Garden's forces have breached the Palace and hold everything but the chamber areas. The last of my guards are holding there ground, but it is not enough. Allen was very badly hurt earlier today when blocked a magical attack meant for me. He has not even woken up, therefore I have decided that he should be the one to live. The mages tell me that the spell is ready, but it will only take one person. If Allen was awake he would make me take it, but I can not. I have imparted everything on Allen about SeeD. I shall use the portal and send him away so that he may live. I hope one day he will realize I did this to protect him and because I love him."

Quistis slowly closed the book and looked at the ground. She had finally understood why he protected her. He loved her and didn't want anything to happen to her as it did with his Queen. She then looked at the final box as she picked it up and sat it on the ground as she slowly opened it. Inside was a suit she had never seen and a note sat on top of the suit, she slowly picked up the note and read it. "This is the only case Allen can't open, only someone who shares the same blood as me. If you're reading this then you have met him and wish to save him. The suit in here was one of the greatest advancements we had, it will allow the wearer to stealth into any encampment, even those with GFs and get whatever they need out of it. It will also protect two people with stealth but will burn out after 5 minutes if that function is used. Good Luck."

Quistis slowly sat the note down, trying to understand how the note knew what she was planning. She just thought for a minute and wondered if an unknown force was guiding her. She shook her head quickly, and then started to put the suit on, knowing she must hurry and get to where Allen was being held. As she slowly used the suit to sneak out of the Garden and toward where the GF was, she began to think. She knew she had passed the point of no return and what if she didn't make it in time. What if he still died after she saved him.

She shook her head not having time to think bad thoughts like that as she quickly and quietly made her way to the camp. She could see the table they had him strapped to and the barrier around him. She slowly looked around and did not see the others, she slowly walked to the table, attempting to find some type of control panel to let him free as she heard voices and footsteps heading her way. Allen slowly turned his head toward her directions as his eyes open and closed, she could tell he had been drugged, to most likely ease the pain.

Quistis kept looking and found a control panel, then begin hitting buttons in an attempt to open it. She was able to get the barrier down and to free him, but it set off an alarm as she helped him up. "Allen listen to me, I am going to get us out of here, but I need you to focus," she said softly. Allen just looked into her eyes and smiled, "My Queen you must save yourself, my life is not as important as yours. You must live in order to save everyone from the evil that followed me through the Time Portal."

Quistis just put his arm around her shoulder and turned on the suit's 2 person cloaking feature and began to run with him. "Listen to me Allen, we both must live and get far away from Garden as possible. They will chase us, but I know a place where we can hide." She held on to him tightly as they ran toward the Town of Balamb. As they reached the town the suit began to short out.

They stopped for a minute, long enough for Quistis to remove the suit and destroy it. She quickly took his arm around her should again as they quickly headed to the Train Station. When they arrived she quickly brought tickets for them on the next train away from Balamb. She knew it wouldn't take Squall and company long to catch up with them. So she had to quickly get him to a safety house she had owned. They quickly boarded the train and entered the cabin SeeD used. She had sent his weapon and her improved weapon by courier earlier to be stored in the SeeD room.


	6. Quistis’s Doubts

Chapter 6 – Quistis's Doubts

Quistis just stared out the window as the train got under way. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She knew, she had just thrown away all of her years of training and status as a SeeD to save him. She slowly looked his way and begins to thought, "I just gave everything up. I have no idea why, but I have no regrets." She smiled softly as she looked at Allen who was asleep on the other couch.

She just kept watching the outside go by as she turned on the radio on the desk. This radio was tuned into the SeeD Commander Center. "Attention all SeeD Personal, all pending and current orders are hereby ordered delayed. New orders as follows, the capture of Former SeeD member Quistis Trepe and SeeD Cadet Allen Chere. They are to be capture ASAP and are considered dangerous. Last known heading was toward Timber. All actions to catch them are hereby authorized. Deadly Force is also authorized. That is all." The radio then went silent as she looked out the window, now realizing how serious things had become.

She was surprised to hear the radio being clicked off, as she turned and looked at Allen, who turned and looked at her. He simply looked at her before he spoke, "Listen, you didn't have to do that. I was willing to accept my punishment. There is something very da..." He was unable to finish the words as for some reason, Quistis had leaned over and put her lips to his. She suddenly realized what she had done as she quickly turned away and managed only to say sorry, before looking down. Allen looked at her smiling softly, "its ok. I just wanted to tell you about everything, but if you got me out, then you already know."

Quistis nodded slowly, "I couldn't let them kill you. Something inside wouldn't let me. You saved me once and were always so nice to me. If you wanted to hurt me you could have already done it. But I wanted to know why at Research Lab you didn't seem yourself…" Allen looks at her, "While in the Time Void, before I came across Squall and Rinoa, I was attacked by a very evil being. I managed to defeat it, only by locking it inside of me. It was planning to follow Squall and Rinoa back and I couldn't allow that. So I decided only one person needed to suffer and I choose myself."

Quistis looked at his eyes, while he was telling her about it, they seem full of pain and suffering. "Is there anything we can do? I mean there has to be something." Allen slowly shook his head no, then spoke "Nothing can be done for now, while the SeeD members chase us. We will have to keep running for now. We should get off the next time the train stops, you can be sure SeeD will be waiting at Timber for us."

Quistis looked over and nodded to him. "Your right, we should get ready to get off at the next stop coming up here in a minute." She says softly as she stands up. Quistis slowly grabbed the box containing her weapon, while Allen, opened up the case containing his Gunblade. "It seems intact, we may need our weapons to fight off any SeeD who might already be at the stop." Allen says while swinging his Gunblade around, then turns and sees her carrying the case he couldn't open.

Quistis speaks softly "This case had the suit I used to get you out of the camp, along with a few other items. I decided it would just be easier to bring one case, then all three. So I put everything in this case." Allen looked at her softly, before speaking, "That case was locked with a DNA seal. Meaning only you could open it. I am guessing you also found out about me." Quistis slowly nodded, as the train stopped. She quickly walked to the door and opened it, before speaking, "We should hurry and get out of here. If that order is passed down, then the others are on the way I bet."

Allen agreed and walked out after her exiting the train. He slowly looked around, before spotting the Ragnarok flying over head and he slowly thought "Damnit, looks like they have caught up with us. But I will not go so easily, nor will I allow them to get there hands on her." He slowly watched as it landed. He quickly grabbed Quistis's hand and took off running at top speed, dragging her along.

Quistis knew why he was running, she had spotted them also. She knew that they wouldn't be able to outrun Squall and the others for long. They had the advantage of faster travel while they where just on foot. Quistis seemed shocked as Allen quickly entered a forest with her and dragged her inside a cave. "Please step back," he said softly to her. She quickly nodded as she watched him take his Gunblade out as it soon was surrounded by a blue glow.

"Shattering Earth!" Allen said as quickly shoved his Gunblade into the ground. A few seconds later a huge column of rock shot up out of the ground, sealing the entrance with them inside. Quistis slowly looked at Allen, and thought for a second before speaking, "Is there a reason why you blocked our only way out?" Allen simply smirked and nodded, then spoke "If these caves are like the ones that existed in my world, then it's simply a matter of following them. They will take us to the tracks that link to FH. After that," he looked at her with his blue eyes, filled with something she couldn't tell yet "I don't know. But I promise I will protect you no matter what."

Quistis looked at him for a minute as she then sat the case she had been carrying down, before sitting down herself. She thought for a minute, "What can I say? There is nothing I could possible say." She told herself, but there was simply a voice in the back of her head, "Why do you lie? You have been attracted to him since you first saw him. The gifts, the nice chats, him saving your life, your in love with him, that's why you saved his life. You just couldn't tell him because you where a SeeD and he just a student. Now you are both equals."

She shook her head as more thoughts entered her mine, "No. I'm not in love with him, it's just another misunderstood love, just like with Squall. I saved him because it was the right thing to do. Nothing more." The voice in the back of her said spoke again, "Why lie to yourself? You kissed him, that kiss was planned. You wanted to kiss him, you wanted to feel your lips on his. Why do you keep lying to yourself? You believe it will change these feelings? You know it won't."

Allen looked over toward her and could tell she was lost in thought. He simply quietly walked away in order not to disturb her and to find them some food and water. As he found a lake, he sat down and thoughts began to run across his mind. "Why didn't I kiss her back? I have been waiting for something like that for a very long time. I can't believe I blew that chance." He just stared down at the water, as he could remember her face every morning when he walked in. He would always ask her how her day and night was, he would bring her fresh fruit because he knew she didn't get out much.

But she always just looked at him smiling, but he could see the pain in her eyes. The pain of being alone and rejected. He then remembered his first encounter with her. It was a very stormy night and the mission was on had just went very bad. He had been watching from above, remembering the story he was told. He watched as she fought off five guys easy. But she was soon out numbered and had her weapon stripped from her. He watched as the guys knocked her to the ground and smirked as they got ready to have fun with her.

He gripped his Gunblade and jumped down charging the group of guys. He didn't care he was out numbered, he was not about to let them do what they wanted to her. He charged them as they rushed toward him, his weapon met their weapons as he slowly beat each one down. When they realized they couldn't win they took off, leaving her on the ground. He walked up, looking down in Quistis eyes watching her slowly trying to put something in his hand, as she slowly spoke, "This….little….girl…." That was all she managed to get out before she passed out.

Allen had known what she wanted, he made arrangements so the little girl Quistis spoke of got to go to a good school. Rumors went about a silent hand that took care of those in need. He even used those rumors when he returned her to Garden, but that didn't go as he planned. He just wanted to leave her in the doctor's care, but as he turned around, the cloak cover he had on was caught and got pulled off. He stood there in his wet SeeD Cadet Uniform, while both the Doctor and Headmaster Cid saw him lay her down.

But neither of them said nothing as he quickly picked up the cloak and put it back on, before jumping back out the window. He assumed they only saw the SeeD Uniform, not his face. They used the silent hand rumor about who bought Quistis back to the Garden with the shape she was in.

Quistis was still fighting with her own thoughts before she looked up and noticed Allen was gone. She also noticed his Gunblade was still in the ground from where he slammed it to block the entrance so she knew he couldn't have went far. She watched as he walked up a few minutes later with two packs of water and some food. Allen smiled as he handed her some of the water and pulled handed her some of the food. She nodded and ate some of the food, noticing it was cooked fish as she drunk some of the water.


	7. The Long Night

Chapter 7 – The Long Night

Quistis slowly finished the rest of her fish. She knew that she would need all the strength she could get for the next few days, she slowly looked over to Allen, who had started a small fire to keep them warm. "Allen," she spoke softly while she looked at him, "I just wanted to say thank you." He simply looked up at her, and then back to the fire before speaking, "It's ok. It was no big deal."

Quistis shook her head softly before speaking again. "You saved me. Not only on that mission. But you saved me with your kind words and worrying about me. Many times I was close to just giving everything up, but every time I looked into your eyes, I saw something. I don't know what it was, I just know it gave me strength to keep going. I just wanted to say thank you for that."

Allen looked back up at her, his blue eyes showing the same thing, they did on that night he saved her. They showed her how much he really cared, even without him saying it. "The cave goes on for about three days worth of walking. After that there will be a small exit leading us out, about a ten minute walk from the tracks leading to FH, " he said softly.

Quistis nodded as she lay down to get some rest. She soon fell asleep, but was awaken a few hours later by Allen's mumbling in his sleep. She slowly sat up and looked over to him, before she knew it she was over next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. She just laid their not wanting to wake him up, she could feel his breathing as she slowly closed her eyes. She slowly fell asleep, forgetting about everything that has happen the past few days.

Allen softly shook her as he looked at her as she slowly woke up. "I'm sorry to wake you, but we should get going. I am sure they will see that there is suppose to be a cave entrance around here soon." She nodded as she slowly stood up and went to grab the case as he grabbed his Gunblade. They then slowly began to walk following the path of the cave.

She yawned as they had already been walking for about 18 hours straight. They could barely see in front of them, but Allen seemed to know every twist and turn to take. They slowly entered a big open area with a small pond in the middle of it. Allen smiled and looked at her "We can rest here tonight." He spoke softly as then he went to the pond to catch them some food.

While he was doing that, thoughts had entered her mind: "Why don't I tell him how I feel? How hard is it to tell him that I have fallen for him? What am I saying? I am not in love with him! My mind is playing tricks on me." She nodded as she thought this, then she heard the voice in the back of her head: "Why do you keep lying to yourself? You love him, but you're afraid, afraid he doesn't feel the same way about you. You hold yourself back because you're afraid of being hurt. Why are you so weak?"

She looked to Allen who seemed to be having little luck with the fishes. He soon walked back up and then went into his pocket and produced the same thing he had given her every day, a very big read apple. "I hope you don't mind splitting it with me. Seems the fishes here today are like no thanks, " he slowly cut the apple in half giving her, half of it as he munched on his half quietly.

"Listen, tomorrow was will walk for about 20 hours. That will give us time to rest really good tomorrow before we come out of the cave. Once we are out, I doubt we will be able to rest for awhile." He said softly, while looking at her. Quistis simply nodded and ate her half of the apple, finishing off shortly after. She watched him lean up against a rock and slowly drifts off to sleep. She soon found herself back in the same position as last night. Her leaning on his shoulder and drifting off to sleep, for some reason it gave her at ease feeling.

She was awaken in what she assumed was the morning by Allen, shaking her gentle like. She nodded as she knew it was time to move again, she slowly went and grabbed her case as she soon followed her again. She just thought about how that was twice she was asleep on her shoulder, yet he said nothing. She was just lost in her own thought as she saw Allen stop up ahead.

She could see some light getting in and a medium sized lake. He slammed his Gunblade into the ground and looked at her before speaking, "We will stay here. We are less then 30 minutes away from the exit." He said softly, as he watched her sit down and shaking abit. Quistis just shook from how cold she was, as she watched Allen get a nice fire going. Then she watches as he stood up and removed his jacket and wrapped it around her sitting next to her.

"Thank you," she managed to mutter out as he looked at her, smiling abit. She could feel herself begin to blush at this and the shook her head, knowing she shouldn't be doing that. Allen stood up and walked down to the shore and came back 30 minutes later with fish to cook. She watched as he slowly cooked the fish, then handed her some. She ate it, while looking at him, noticing him not really eating. "Something wrong?" she spoke softly looking at him.

He simply shook his head no while he smiled and looked at her, then back to the fire. She had finished eating then laid down to get some rest. She slowly closed her eyes and began to dream. She pictured them on the way to FH coming under attack of the full force of SeeD. She watched as he charged into battle, fighting as many of them as he could to buy her time to escape, she ran like he wanted her to, but turned around at the last second, to see Squall standing there with his Gunblade completely through Allen's body as his blood dripped off slowly, before hitting the ground. She sat up sweating and looking toward Allen who was asleep.

Quistis then thought: "Why does that scare me so much. I almost felt like I died when I saw that. I think I am in love with him…." She looked toward him, before slowly getting up, walking over to him, laying down next to her. She slowly put her head on his chest as she spoke, still thinking he was asleep, "I'm scared. You where the one to save me, but if something happened to you, I don't know… I don't know how to say this, but I will just say it. I've fallen in love with you…" She cried softly when she spoke those words as felt his hand touch hers.

She just looked up at him, realizing he wasn't asleep, but not caring as she finally spoke what had been bothering her. She sat up slowly and looked at him, what happen next surprised her, he sat up, kissing her lips softly and very lovingly. She simply kissed him back, no longer wanting to have any regrets. He simply looked into her eyes as he pulled his lips away from hers, and then spoke "I love you too." She never thought she would hear him say those words back to her, she didn't care if they where meant for her, or some other version of her.

She had decided to do something this night that she would have never normally done. He kissed her neck slowly, while she ran her hands up and down his back slowly. He put a hand softly on her cheek and moved it down very slowly. He moved it to the middle of her shirt and undid the two buttons that held the pink shirt she always wore on the battlefield on. She didn't care what was about to happen, she actually welcomed it as he kissed her lips very softly.

A few hours later she simply woke up and looked around. Allen was still asleep, as she looked at them both, they where still both nude after what had happen as she kept her arms around him. She knew soon this would end and they both would have to pick back up on there trip. She didn't care what happened to her any longer, she had known how much he loved her and she had felt his love and his body that night. She slowly looked up at his face which was so soft and gentle.

Allen slowly woke up to see Quistis looking at him as he softly kissed her lips before muttering "Good Morning." She smiled at this and slowly set up, looking and watching him sit up. She started to speak but he stopped her, "Nothing needs to be said. We both know how the other one feels. Once we are safe, I promise to show you many things." He said softly, before getting dressed. She also got dressed as she picked up the case and he his Gunblade.

They walked for about 30 minutes, before a cave exiting could be seen. They both slowly exited and walked toward the tracks. Upon arriving they where glad to see the tracks empty as they began their long walk toward FH. But she didn't care, she was by his side and that's all that mattered.


	8. Fight on the Bridge

Chapter 8 – Fight on the Bridge

They slowly walked down the tracks, they had so far been walking for over a week. Each way Quistis looked she just saw more tracks and ocean. She could barely keep up with Allen, but he stopped to allow her to rest often while he tried to catch them some food. Quistis couldn't help but almost blush each time he looked her way, the night in the cave was still fresh on her mind.

Allen suddenly stopped as he saw something over head, "Damn, we've been spotted. Nothing we can do about that now, they will have to land at FH then head our way." He said softly. No sooner then the words left his mouth he saw the Ragnarok fly past them very slow, as people jumped out of it. "Quistis we have to double time it, we will be attacked soon."

She nodded as she started to run with him, but they soon stopped as they saw the way in front of them was none other then Squall and company. "Well if it isn't Squall…" Allen smirked as he spoke, Squall drew his Gunblade, "Quistis Trepe, Allen Chere you're both under arrest!" He said eyeing them both.

Allen drew his Gunblade ready to fight as Quistis opened up the case and pulled out her weapon, which he smirked too, "As you can see we are ready to fight, if you're ready to fight bring it…" Allen said. Squall took off towards Allen as Allen charged towards him as they met in the middle and began to fight.

Their Gunblades met and produced sparks with each swing. Allen quickly kneed Squall in the stomach, knocking his Gunblade to the ground, before punching him and sending him sliding along the tracks. At that time Zell charged Allen, while Rinoa charged Quistis.

"You again? Didn't you learn at the Research Center?" Allen spoke as he dodged each of Zell's punches and slammed his Gunblade into the ground suddenly charging Zell, mimicking his punches, and then quickly kicks him in the head, knocking him toward the others.

Quistis dodged Rinoa's attacks, but was getting weaker by the second. Rinoa looked at Quistis and spoke, "Please give up before your hurt." Quistis shook her head no and counter attacked. This counter attack surprised Rinoa and she quickly retreated back as Quistis stood back to back with Allen, "I hate to say anything right now Allen, but there are SeeD both ways."

Allen nodded, "I saw that. Well I doubt either one of us can fight them all off. But FH isn't far, I will clear you a path and you follow it ok?" Quistis nodded, then remembered the dream, those where his exact words in the dream, she turned to tell him but he was already charging to make a path. She quickly picked up the case and took off after him, as she watched him disable and knock SeeDs in the water left and right until only Squall stood in front of him.

Squall looked at Allen who stood before him, "Allen it's over. Even if you get past us, Laguna's forces won't allow you into Esthar." Allen laughed at this remark, "I don't care about getting into Esthar. And since you refuse to get out of my way I will have to disable you." He quickly ran toward Squall as Quistis ran past them both, when she was far enough way she turned around and watched the battle.

Allen and Squall's Gunblades just met and caused a fury of sparks, but the odds quickly became in Squall's favor as Zell and Rinoa had arrived to fight with Allen also. He dodged there attacks, but in a second of not paying any attention, Squall launched his Gunblade toward Allen. Allen turned as he suddenly looked down and saw Squall's Gunblade had entered his body and his blood was slowly dripped to the ground. His eyes looked toward Quistis as he had seen she stopped, and then he shook his head for her to keep running.

Quistis just dropped the case, drawing out her weapon as she quickly ran back toward him, tears in her eyes. She arrived a few feet from where the others seemed to be in shock at what happened. She could tell Squall didn't mean to do that as she ran up pushing him out of the way and kneel down next to Allen, her voice softly speaking to him, "Please don't leave me..." That is all she managed to mutter as a loud noise appeared toward the direction of FH as three cars came flying down the tracks toward them opening up fire on the SeeD members, who quickly retreated.

The cars stopped less then 2 feet from Quistis as the door opened and someone she never expected stepped out, speaking to her "We should get him back to FH. He's badly hurt and SeeD is regrouping right now." She watched as the man picked him up and put Allen in the car and she got in with them and watched as they drove off toward FH with top speed.

"Thank you" Quistis said softly looking at the young man, he then quickly spoke "It was nothing. I'm working for President Laguna, he's the one who ordered me to save him." Quistis was surprised by this fact and she spoke quickly again, "As long as you're on a different side as Squall then? Is that your reasoning Seifer?" Seifer shook his head no as he looked at her, "No. This young man kicked my ass like it was nothing. That proves there is much I still need to learn."

Quistis didn't speak again as she could see the cars turning into FH and heading into a ruined looking building before stopping. Then she saw it begin to get dark as the car drove again. She realized they where entering an underground base that was under Esthar control. She figured that was the best way they knew how to hide and the best place to get him help.


	9. The News

Chapter 9 – The News

Quistis had been walking around this underground base for about five weeks now. Allen had not awaken from his wounds yet and she began to worry he would never wake up. She watched as Seifer walked up and spoke to her for the very first time since he saved them both. "Listen, my group is working under Laguna's Orders unofficially of course. Laguna's official position is that of assisting SeeD in the capture of both you and Allen," he said without any form of emotion.

Quistis nodded as she suddenly didn't feel so good, as she grabbed the wall to support her. Seifer just watched this then spoke, "You should see one of the doctors here before we move you both again. We will be moving into Esthar soon." Seifer said as he walked off. She slowly made her way to where the doctors had Allen hooked up to machines. She smiled softly knowing he was still alive as she began to feel sick again.

She quickly ran to the bathroom and came out a few minutes later as one of the doctors entered the room. She asked him to check her to see if she was sick, and the doctored agreed. After some basic questions and drawing of blood, he told her the results would take a few hours. That she should rest and try to get some sleep that Allen would be fine and might even wake up soon.

Quistis laid down in the bed next to Allen as she dozed off. Rumors began to spread around the base was the results of her test where found out. Seifer asked them were they sure the doctors assured him they tested her blood six different times and they all said the same thing. He just nodded and entered where she was, and was surprised to see her up.

"We got the results of your test back," He said while looking at her, she quickly turned and looked at him, before speaking, "Just tiredness right? Because I have been worrying myself to death," she spoke softly. He slowly shook his head no before speaking, "No that's not it, here," he said handing her the results of the test.

She slowly opened up the results, falling against the bed while she read them, "This has to be a mistake. Please tell me it is…" She looked over to Allen for a second then back to Seifer. He shrugged as he spoke, "They said they tested it six times and got the same result. I am going to assume by the results it surprises you. And I will also assume by what the results say that he is responsible?"

Quistis slowly looked over to Allen who was still asleep. She hoped that he would wake up soon, so she could share with him what she just learned. She was unsure if he would be happy or upset. She sat down quietly next to him and just looked at him for a few hours. She then took his hand and spoke softly, "When you wake up I have news to share with you..." she laughed abit when she said that, she couldn't even believe the news.

Quistis smiled as Allen seemed to slowly come to, his eyes slowly opening. "I feel like I was hit by a train…" He said softly looking up at her, smiling abit. She had tears coming down her face as she realized he was going to be ok. "I'm so glad you're awake!" she says quickly hugging him. He smiled and looked at her, and saw a piece of paper in her hands. "What's that," he said softly.

She looked up at him, unsure if she should tell him or not, but decides to. "Allen, I need to tell you something important," she looked at him softly smiling as she kept speaking, "I wasn't feeling good earlier, so the doctors ran some tests. They got back some results that are a little shocking." Allen managed to sit up and looks at her, "Are you ok? Is everything ok?" he said softly.

Quistis nodded and smiled, before she spoke, "Yes everything is fine. But this news is good I think. For the past five weeks you have been sleeping I've felt tired and unable to do much. I thought it was because of all that has happened. It seems that I…" She stops and looks at him, crying abit, not because she's sad, but happy in a way. She speaks again, "I'm pregnant," she says looking at him softly as he looks over her way.

He seems to blink a few times and looks at her, before speaking "Are you sure?" She nodded and reminds him of the six times they tested her blood as she stands up and walks away from him abit, and speaks "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to burden you with anything like that nor do I mean…" She is stopped in her tracks as he spins her around kissing her lips softly, smiling.

Then he speaks, "Well that just means we have more reason to get away. We must get away." She nodded softly and just held on to him tightly, wondering what will happen to them.


	10. A Day in Waiting

Chapter 10 – A Day in Waiting

Allen quietly left the room after he made sure Quistis was sleeping. He slowly walked into the base's training area and begins to practice with his Gunblade. Seifer was watching from above then jumped down and looked at him, before saying, "Hey kid, how about a rematch? Unless you don't think you can win."

Allen simply smirked at looked at Seifer, "You really want to spar again? Fine with me, give me all you got!" Allen said, smirking at this remark. Seifer charged him, swinging his Gunblade, Allen quickly blocked with his Gunblade as they got into a struggle. "Damnit," Seifer thought, "This guy is something else, even in his weaken state he's evenly matched with me!"

Allen smirked seeing Seifer was having a hard time with the struggle as he quickly did a foot sweep knocking Seifer off-balance. Seifer quickly caught the ground with his hand, pushing himself back in the air some. Allen saw this and jumped up above him, nailing him in the back of the head knocking him into the ground.

"Is that all you got? I mean come on, this isn't even a warm up!" Allen said laughing abit. "If you want a fight, I will give you one…" Someone said from the side, Allen quickly turned and saw Quistis standing there. "You're kidding me right? I will not fight you, not in your shape."

Quistis just smiled as his remark and snapped her weapon told him which he quickly dodged, "What's the matter Allen? Your not scared all of a sudden are you? I am sure you can't win." Allen looked at her, his eyes not wavering, then he spoke, "Fine, give me all you got Quistis, and don't hold back." Quistis nodded then spoke, "Just one rule, weapons only." She simply touched her stomach to show her reasoning why.

Allen smiled and nodded to show he understood, as he charged Quistis with his Gunblade drawn. She quickly snapped her whip, making a direct hit on the Gunblade, as Allen dodged to the left. "Wrong move!" She quickly shouted before snapping her whip and making a direct hit on his arm, drawing abit of blood. Allen smirked, seeing her able to hit him as he suddenly charged her again before jumping into the air.

"That won't work on me!" She shouted as she snapped her whip into the air, but the image that was there vanished. "What happened?" She says before she looks down at the Gunblade an inch from her neck. "You lose, but you fight good." Allen says smirking abit, while looking right into her eyes. Quistis just smiles and nods, "I accept my defeat," she says softly.

Seifer slowly got back to see feet as he shook his head, "Damn you, we are going again." He yells as he charges Allen. Allen leads him away from Quistis so she doesn't get hurt as they go at it full power. "How can your power be returning this fast?" Seifer asks seeming confused and growing pissed off at how fast Allen's speed and power are recovering.

"Easy, my training has made my body learn how to recover faster." He says as he smirks and jumps back. He slowly looks at Seifer before spinning his Gunblade in the air, "Let me show you a true Limit Break!" Allen says smirking, his Gunblade slowly begins to glow, as Quistis watched on.

"Pained Shot!" Allen shouted as he fired three shots from his Gunblade stunning Seifer as he charged him, knocking him into the air. Once in the air, Allen began to swing his Gunblade down toward Seifer, who managed to block in time, allowing Allen an open for a kick in the stomach, which sent him flying into the wall. After hitting the wall, Seifer falls to the ground, unable to move.

Allen lands on the ground, smirking and looking over to Seifer, "He will be out for about an hour or so. Sad thing is that move was only at ten percent power. He's good to be able to block it at that. Most people can't block it if it's higher then five percent." Allen said as he walked over to Quistis smiling.

"Are you sure you're feeling well to be up? I mean we leave for Esthar later, you should be resting for the trip." Allen told her softly. Quistis just looked at him smiling, "I will be fine, I am sure SeeD wouldn't attack us. Besides if they do, we will have to defend ourselves. So some training will help," she says softly.

Allen simply shook his head, "No if we are attacked I will lead them away, we can't risk you getting hurt," he said looking at her. Quistis just growled abit at that remark before speaking, "I am not some helpless person you know! I am a trained SeeD!" Allen spoke up quickly, "Former SeeD? Remember you got kicked out. Besides don't be so hard headed! You have other things to take care of!"

Quistis just looked at him before turning away, "I am not a CHILD. Allen, I will fight. You understand that?" She spoke very angry toward him. "No you won't. I can't allow you to be hurt!" Allen spoke, not backing down. "You know what? I don't need your permission or HELP!" She said before storming out.

Allen simply shook his head knowing he shouldn't have argued. "I guess that makes you in the doghouse?" Seifer said slowly getting up, having caught the chat between them. "I guess so." Allen said softly. Quistis stood outside of the door listening to them, crying some because of the way Allen was treating her.

"Why does he tell me I can't fight?" She thought to herself as she listened to them chat. "You know she has a point Allen, she should be allowed to fight if SeeD attacked. I can't hold them off alone, and I doubt you could either." Seifer said looking at Allen. "That's not the point Seifer, the point is she could get hurt or even worse." Allen spoke before walking to a different door.

"Afraid of losing her?" Seifer said watching him. "I have once, it WILL NOT happen again. Even if it costs me my life," Allen said before walking out of the other door and walking toward the temporary rooms they where given. Quistis stood there and realized why he asked her not to fight. It wasn't because he thought she was weak, it was because he didn't want to lose her. For the first time she felt what Squall did when he risked his life for Rinoa in space. She had someone willing to risk the same thing for her.

Allen was already laying in the bed trying to get some sleep when Quistis entered the room. She just stood by the door looking at him, wondering if what he said was true. She walked over and laid in the bed next to him before speaking, "Allen, what you told Seifer. Is it true? Would you really give your life in order to save mine?" Allen turned and faced her, looking straight into her eyes and gave her an answer she thought she wouldn't hear, "In a heartbeat."


	11. New Discoveries

Chapter 11 – New Discoveries

Allen walked by down the hall slowly, he had gotten up early this morning and taken a shower, then went for food. As he kept walking down the hall, soon the base's alarm system went off as a voice came over the PA system. "Evacuation! SeeD Forces have broken into the base! All personal abandon this base. I repeat! Evacuation! SeeD Forces have broken into the base! All personal abandon this base!" Allen started to run as he heard the order, he knew he had to get to Quistis and get the hell out of there.

Allen quickly entered the room they where staying in as he saw Quistis ready to go. "We should hurry and try to get to the others, so we don't get left behind." Allen said as he took her hand and ran down the hall. He could hear fighting coming from different parts of the base as the SeeD forces advanced into the base. He knew if they got cut off from the others, then they would be stuck in a very bad spot.

After running for a few minutes they caught up with the others and quickly got in a car as it drove off. "Looks like we made it," Quistis said, smiling softly. "I wouldn't count on it yet. I was told they have forces at the exit waiting on us." Seifer said. "Then we will just fight our way out," Allen said without showing emotion. The car quickly drove and came to the exit which was clear.

"Don't you think it was abit to easy? What happened to the forces at the exit?" Allen said while looking out the window. "I think we are going into a trap," Quistis said softly. "I'm sure that's what's going on, but we have no other choice but to head this way. Once we enter Esthar boarders we should be abit safer." Seifer said, not paying them much mind.

"No, they plan to ambush us either then or before then, I know it." Allen said as he looked at them, then spoke again, "I mean why else allow us to escape from the base? Unless they knew that it would take a larger force to capture us." Quistis nodded in agreement, before speaking, "Seifer, Allen has a point. It would be the perfect ambush to hit us at boarder. That way they could have reinforcements and greater numbers."

"Even so, that's the only way to go. As Allen said earlier, we will just fight them if that's true, I mean he single-handy took out the top six best SeeD people in the world. So he should be able to fight anything they have there waiting on us," Seifer said just with a smirk on his face.

Allen didn't answer Seifer as he looked out the window, he had a very bad feeling of what was to come. Inside his head he heard the voice of a female as it spoke, "Destroy them all. Those cursed SeeDs! They have taken everything from you, they will take her. Destroy them all or suffer what I suffered…" Allen shook his head slightly as he tried to ignore the voice, but it got louder.

"Destroy the cursed SeeDs! They may have destroyed my body somehow, but my soul has escaped into you, young one. You must help me get my revenge on the sorceress and her knight. I grant you the power you have had inside of you, the power to summon Griever, the most powerful Guardian Force in existence. Also I offer you what little remains of my powers, you must destroy them and find the girl."

Allen shouted quietly in his mind, "What girl? Who in the hell are you? What in the hell are you doing in my mind and body?" Quistis looked over at Allen, who seemed to be in a trance his eyes glassed over as he looked straight ahead, suddenly she heard the voice of Ifrit, Guardian Force of Fire speak within her mind, "Quistis. She lives, you all failed. I and the other guardians sense her and Griever. They are here in your world and they plan to destroy Garden and get there revenge." Suddenly the voice went quiet as she looked up at Seifer as he had a look of shock on his face.

"I could have sworn I just heard Siren speak within my mind. She said she lives on. Who in the fuck is she talking about? Who lives on and where? She said she wants to destroy SeeDs and Garden. You don't think he means HER do you?" Seifer asked looking straight at Quistis with a look of concern on his face, her being someone Seifer never cared to remember or think about again.

Outside Esthar Boarders

Meanwhile, Squall Leonhart, the Commander of Balamb Garden was setting up his Garden and SeeDs in the most defense positions he could. He knew soon that the people who got away at FH would be arriving soon, but he was troubled by Shiva's voice in his mind more then anything else. "Young Master, please listen closely. She is back you all failed. She is coming to destroy you all, but know this, she won't be in the body you expect. Also Griever is here, she plans to unleash him and her powers at the same time. Please be on your guard…" Shiva's voice said softly with a hint of worry in it.

The Guardians rarely spoke, but this concerned them all. Both she and Griever had appeared, but they were supposed to be dead. They knew that trouble was brewing, that this could easily turn into a war that destroys the planet. They hoped the young heroes could stop it once again.

Back at the cars traveling toward Esthar Boarders

Allen shook his head, he couldn't listen to the voice any longer. But then it dawned on him, as he spoke within his mind again. "Ultimecia… I see now. You where what I fought in the Time Compressed Space. You won't win, I won't help you destroy them." He heard laughter as she spoke, "You fight or you die. You have no choice, but don't worry, I like you. But anger me and your blond haired girlfriend will become my new body.

Allen growled in his mind and then spoke, "Don't test me. I know all about you, I can easily destroy you without harming myself. I can disable your power with Odine rings, so don't piss me off. But for now us helping each other might be wise, but I will not be doing any killing on your behalf. So if you're thinking that, then go to hell." He heard her laughter as she spoke, "You have a deal. And I will even help you out, the Guardians have told them, I am back, but they can't find me. So be ready." Her laughter died down slowly as it then became quiet as Allen came back to reality.

Esthar Research Lab

"Are you sure of the results?" Laguna asked while looking at some of the medical personal. "Yes sir. We ran the blood Commander Leonhart sent to us. It found parent matches. Would you like to see the results?" The young aide asked the President of Esthar.

"Sure, show me what you got!" Laguna said with a smile on his face. He was happy because Squall had given him a chance to make up for his past mistakes. He planned to do everything in his power to make sure Squall got this information. He watched as the aide hit a few buttons and a computer screen came down to display the results.

Subject Name: Allen Chere

Blood Type: AB

Height: N/A

Age: 20

Weight: N/A

Weapon: Gunblade

History: After 4 different scans the family history has been found. Below listed is the DNA patterns detected inside of him.

Father SideMother Side

Grandfather: Laguna Loire (Alive)Grandfather: General Caraway (Alive)

Grandmother:Raine Loire (Dead)Grandmother: Julia Heartilly (Dead)

Father: Squall Leonhart (Alive)Mother: Rinoa Heartilly (Alive)

Notes: Third DNA sample found within the blood, unable to find a match for any person within the known database.

Laguna looked at the screen in shock, there had to be a mistake. He quickly looked to the aide and spoke quietly, "Are you sure this is all correct? 100 percent? If so how in the hell did he get here?" The aide just nodded and spoke, "Yes sir, this is 100 percent correct. They ran the test 4 times. We don't have much detail about his arrival but Commander Leonhart is waiting to catch him crossing the boarder."

Laguna quickly opened a cell phone and hit a number as it quickly dialed and someone answered it, "It's me. Do not cross at Odel Lake, head west there is a gap in the mountains about 60 miles west of it. Use that to enter Esthar." He said as he quickly hung up the phone. Now he would have to figure out how to exactly explain all of this to Squall without getting killed.

Cars Traveling Towards Esthar

Seifer snapped his cell phone shut as he shouted to the driver, "When you reach the mainland up here, head west for 60 miles and keep an eye out for a road system that goes through the gap in the mountains we will use it to enter Esthar." He said quickly before just nodding to the others.

Allen decided to just lean back and closes his eyes and rest abit, knowing his body needed it in case they should have to fight. He fell asleep a few minutes later as Quistis leaned up against him and yawned, falling asleep a few minutes later herself as the car drove, as Seifer let a smirk come across his face.


	12. Clash of Friends and Enemies

Chapter 12 – Clash of Friends and Enemies

Seifer yawned as he looked at his watch which read 5pm. "Damn we have been traveling for about 8 hours now. Good thing we are in Esthar. I just hope those SeeDs didn't see us." Seifer thought as he turned to look out the car window.

Flashback

"Damn Laguna! This road fucking sucks, whoever labeled this a road should be fucking shot!" Seifer yelled as he got out of the car and looked at the flat tire shaking his head. "Yes Seifer, why not yell louder, I don't think Garden heard you!" Allen says as he steps out, pissed that Seifer's little outburst woke him up.

"I mean it's a flat tire, big deal. Cars get them all the time. What's wrong? Can't change it?" Allen says looking at the tire. "Well not without a jack or something to lift up the car. We didn't have time to pack that before the base was attacked!" Seifer says while looking right at Allen.

"Just get the spare tire ready and watch this." Allen says with a smirk as he grabs the side of the car. "Ok Griever, I need you strength, I know your juctioned to me." Allen said in his mind softly as he slowly lifted up the side of the car enough for Seifer to change the tire.

"Whoa! How in the hell did you do that?" Seifer asks with a shock look on his face. "Hurry up and change the damn tire. This GF strength isn't going to last forever!" Allen says through clinched teeth at Seifer. Seifer quickly changes the tire as Allen then sits the car back down, breathing in and out slowly. "How exactly did you do that? I mean I didn't think GFs gave enough strength to allow that!" Seifer says still kind of shocked.

"Well it seems they do. But we aren't alone. I heard some people back that way, we need to hurry." Allen says as he quickly gets back in the car. Seifer follows but not before he spots some SeeD members heading their way as he orders the driver to floor it.

End Flashback

Seifer looked straight ahead hoping that they weren't seen, but that hope faded as he saw something fly overhead. "Wake up! We got visitors!" Seifer shouted to Allen and Quistis. Allen quickly woke up and looked around, then spotted what Seifer did after looking out the window. "Stop the car, they want me that's fine. We can fight them here and now, in the middle of this open space. No one will get hurt that way." Allen says softly as the car stops.

Allen softly wakes up Quistis and looks at her. "Listen we got company you stay here. Seifer and I will see if we can quickly end this." He says softly, kissing her before stepping out of the car. Quistis reaches over and grabs her weapon, stepping out after him. "I want to help, I will just not watch ok?" She says softly.

Allen just nods as he draws out his Gunblade and Seifer does the same. "Well Seifer you want the Commander or should I take that honor?" Allen says with a small smirk. "A rematch with Puberty Boy? I thank you for the kindness." Seifer says while smirking. "I guess I will take the Sorceress and the Cowboy..." Allen says smiling.

"Are you sure you can take her? I mean she will use her powers most likely." Quistis says softly. "Let her, I am more then a match for her powers." Allen says then points straight ahead as there are people walking towards them. "Looks like it's time for the fun to start." Allen says looking at Seifer.

Squall slowly comes to a stop as he looks in front of him. He sees the two he's suppose to capture and then Seifer. "So that's where he went." Squall thinks as he looks at them. "Seifer did you change sides yet again? I mean didn't you learn the first time?" Squall asks him.

"Just shut it. We are getting to Esthar even if we have to go through you." Seifer says with a grin on his face. "Fine, if you truly want to fight. Rinoa, just try to knock them out." Squall says as he watches her lift up her hand. Seifer looks and mutters, "Well damn. We are in trouble…"

Allen smirks as he quickly waves his hand in front of them, as the magic attacks from Rinoa are canceled out. "Sorry. You won't be getting us with those today." Allen says with a smirk. Squall watches in disbelief as the attacks are easily canceled out. He then nods to his team as they charge towards the others. "Well here they come. I say we go greet them!" Allen says as he runs towards them with Seifer and Quistis right behind him.

Seifer and Squall's Gunblades meet as Seifer has a cocky grin on his face. "Just like old times!" He says as he swings towards Squall, who barely manages to block and counter his attacks. Squall quickly swings up knocking Seifer's Gunblade to his side as he knees him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. As Seifer hits the ground, he quickly delivers a kick to Squall's knees, taking him to the ground also.

Quistis manages to dodge Zell's and Selphie's attacks, but can barely do so. Quistis quickly snaps her whip towards Zell, catching his feet as she yanks really hard, causing him to fall face first into the dirt, not moving. She quickly pulls her whip back towards her, but not before Selphie manages to get a hit in to Quistis's side. Quistis winces at the hit as she quickly snaps the whip towards Selphie managing to make direct contact to her chest, knocking the wind out of her, watching as she falls to the ground, trying to catch her breath.

Allen was easily deflecting all of Irvine's shots, with his Gunblade, as he also dodged Rinoa's magic. "Ok Cowboy enough playing with you." Allen says as he charges toward Irvine who was reloading as his fist quickly connects with Irvine's jaw, sending him skidding in the dirt, his gun landing a few feet away from him. "And as for you Princess, you better bust out those Sorceress powers. Because I am going to kick your ass too." Allen says as he smirks and charges toward Rinoa.

Rinoa looked around for anyone who could possible help her as she saw most of her allies down, something inside of her snapped and she went Angel Wing. "Now the fun begins." Allen said as he watches her go Angel Wing. He started dodging her very powerful magic, as she started to get more and angrier. He just smirked and taunted her while dodging each magic attack and striking her shield with his Gunblade. "Is that all poor little Sorceress Rinoa has? Not much without your Knight are you?" Allen smirks while taunting her with that.

Allen watches as Rinoa turns her sights towards Quistis as he growls. "Not today!" He quickly takes off running, as knocks Quistis out of the way as a Demi spell hits that spot. He breathes heavily as Rinoa smiles. "I got something for you to smile about right here bitch! GRIEVER!" Allen quickly says as people look to him as Griever slowly appeared in front of him. "Griever! Show her the meaning of pain!" Allen orders the big GF as it takes off running towards Rinoa.

Rinoa quickly pours more of her magic powers into the shield around her as Griever begins to beat on it. Each time one of his massive paws hits the shield she cries out in pain. Slowly Seifer and Squall pull themselves up, their heads turning in shock as they watch the summoning of Griever. Then they come to see what the GF's told them was true.

Quistis is unable to move as she watches Griever get summoned and begin to attack Rinoa. "No, please no. Don't let it be true…" She says softly as she realizes what this means. She realizes that Ultimecia somehow is inside of Allen, meaning SeeD would now go after him. She realized as much as she loved him, that they would never be safe. "SeeD's sole mission is to hunt down Sorceresses." She thought softly as she cried.

Rinoa cried out in pain again as the shield around her finally gave out as Griever roared in victory, stepping towards her, about to finish her off. "Griever stop." Allen said softly as the Big GF looked his way and walked back over to where he was. "Ok Griever, please return." He says as the GF nods and disappears, leaving him standing their alone with his Gunblade still drawn, his eyes slowly glazing over.

"You weak fool. Destroy the Sorceress and her knight!" Ultimecia shouted inside his mind. "No Ultimecia. I told you I would not kill in your name. We do things my way. What exactly do you plan to do? I will tell you what you will do. Not a damn thing." Allen says to her. He can hear her laughter and he tries to shrug it off. "Poor boy, you don't understand anything. She has a Knight so her powers are under control. But you don't have a Templar." Ultimecia says still laughing.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Allen says growling. "A Templar is a female knight. Just like she needs a knight to keep her powers in check, you need a Templar. But Templar are chosen differently then Knights. Now, I will destroy them myself." Ultimecia says while laughing.

"You will do no such thing. I know what a Templar is." Allen says softly. "Then you know you don't have one. Meaning your power will be out of control." Ultimecia says still laughing. "I do have a Templar. You know as well as I do that's her. Regardless of what you try to say it won't make a difference." Allen says. "Poor fool. You still don't get it. You have not done the rite to make her a Templar. So she isn't one. Enough of this talk, I will destroy them all!" Ultimecia shouts.

Allen's eyes suddenly open as they are dark red, as he looks at Squall helping Rinoa up. "Ah, the Sorceress and her Knight, this makes things much easier. You will pay for what you did to me!" He yells as he charges towards Squall with his Gunblade out. "Squall watch out, she's inside of him!" Quistis shouts to Squall who is able to block Allen's attack in time.

"Ultimecia, can't you give it up already? We defeated you!" Squall says as he begins to fight with Allen, as their Gunblades meet causing showers of sparks as the others have gotten up and are watching the fight. "Without a Templar, I can control him. I will use him to defeat you!" Allen says as he swings his Gunblade towards Squall's face, catching the same scar that Seifer made, cutting it back open.

Squall just gets mad as he charges Allen, unleashing his Lionheart Limit Break. But Allen just easily blocks each blow of the Limit Break, laughing the whole time. "Here, let me show you a Limit Break!" Allen says laughing as he spins his Gunblade around on his fingers, air gathering around it. "Dephier Shot!" He says as he stops his Gunblade and pulls the trigger, a shot hitting Squall dead in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"I can't move…" Squall says as he breathes heavily. "That's right, now you die." Allen says as he stands over him, about to pull the trigger on his Gunblade again before it's knocked away by Seifer. Allen turns to face him, "Ah, the failure of a Knight has come. What are you doing may I ask? I am doing what you couldn't do." Allen says to Seifer.

"Ultimecia, go to hell." Seifer lifts his Gunblade, pulling the trigger and firing point blank range into Allen's shoulder, as he grabs it and sees the blood. "Damn you!" Allen quickly holds his hand towards Seifer before casting Thundera and knocking him flat on his ass. Allen then grabs his Gunblade, grabbing Rinoa and holding the Gunblade to her throat. "I wouldn't try anything. I will kill her." Allen says as he slowly walks towards the car, dragging Rinoa.

Once he's to the car he hits her over the head and knocks her out, throwing her into the car, as he takes off with it. Quistis and Seifer just watch unsure what to do, knowing the only way to save him, was to take his life. "Seifer, if anyone has to do it, let me. He told me if this was to happen he wanted me to do it." Quistis says looking at the ground. "Well let's go see Laguna first." Seifer says as they head towards a second car while the others help Squall up. They get into the car and drive off at top speed towards Esthar.


End file.
